Casablanca Memories
by Camila-Jessica
Summary: "Por mais que tentasse entender, Rei Hino nunca descobriu o motivo de sentir-se tão incompleta. Talvez, a resposta esteja com em suas memórias, embora ela ainda não saiba como tê-la"/ Semi UA...
1. Prólogo : Rain Tree

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi e a quem mais possuir direitos autorais. E eu não estou incluída nesse grupo, infelizmente...

**Sinopse**: "Por mais que tentasse entender, Rei Hino nunca descobriu o motivo de sentir-se tão incompleta. Talvez, a resposta esteja com em suas memórias, embora ela ainda não saiba como tê-la"...

**Nota**: A música-tema dessa fanfic para mim é "Secret of The Forest'', de um jogo chamado "Crono Tigger". Se desejam ouvi-la, vão até o Youtube e pesquisem ''Secret of the Forest piano''. É o primeiro resultado XD...

~x~X~x~

_Casablanca Memories_

Prólogo : _**Rain Tree**_

– _Boa noite, senhorita Hino. O vestido que seu pai lhe deu fica muito bonito em você._

A mesma frase gentil. Kaidou, o assistente de seu pai – e talvez única pessoa a quem aceitasse em sua vida, além do avô – inclinou-se gentilmente, cumprimentando-a. Ela sorriu.

– _Boa noite. Onde está ele? _– levantou o queixo, atrevidamente – _Teve outro compromisso inadiável?_

– _Hino-san, seu pai é um homem ocupado..._ – ao observar a expressão disfarçadamente incrédula de Rei, o rapaz deu de ombros em sinal de resignação – _Está bem, não irei justificá-lo. Podemos ir? O carro está a postos._

Todos os dias de seu aniversário, ele vinha esperá-la. Dava-lhe um presente, em nome de seu pai, e jantavam - com ou sem a companhia do importante político Hino - no Rain Tree. Acompanhou-o, e agradeceu quando ele abriu o guarda-chuva. O restaurante era elegante, e o som do piano agradava-a, como sempre.

– _Kaidou..._

– _Sim, Hino-san?_

– _Dizem que sucederá meu pai no partido. _

– _Talvez..._ – inclinou-se na cadeira, e usou os braços para apoiar a cabeça, numa atitude relaxada _– Mas seria um problema se minha filha fosse infeliz._

Rei sorriu, e trataram de passar melhor a noite. Nada de política, ou problemas. Apenas... Companhia.

~x~X~x~

**Considerações Finais:** Bom, essa fanfic é a volta de um looongo tempo sem escrever. Estou tentando voltar aos poucos, embora não esteja satisfeita com o resultado, que ficou meloso demais XD... Ahem, _Casablanca Memories_ é o nome de uma oneshot que a Naoko lançou tendo a Rei como personagem principal ( e foi de onde eu tirei o kaidou, ele aparece ali). O clima nostálgico é esplendoroso, e espero captar ao menos um pouco daquilo *0* ...

Se acharem a Rei diferente demais, é porque eu levei em conta a Rei do mangá. E se mesmo assim acharem estranho, deve ser porque ainda não peguei o jeito de escrever outra vez XD..

Mais uma vez agradeço a Juli-chan/Maika por sua adorável ajuda as minhas empreitadas loucas XD...

Sintam-se a vontade para deixar um review ou não...

CJ, a ficwriter que retornou dos mortos XD...


	2. Capítulo 1: Game Center Crown

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi e a quem mais possuir direitos autorais. E eu não estou incluída nesse grupo, infelizmente...

**Sinopse**: "Por mais que tentasse entender, Rei Hino nunca descobriu o motivo de sentir-se tão incompleta. Talvez, a resposta esteja com em suas memórias, embora ela ainda não saiba como tê-la"...

**Nota**: Sabe, eu não sei se em cada capítulo haverá um flash do passado. Talvez isso seja chato para alguns, mas acho isso meio fundamental para a história ô_õ/...

~x~X~x~

_Casablanca Memories_

Capítulo 1 : **Game Center Crown**

O tempo nublado contribuía para o ambiente pesado. Uma pequena multidão, em seus circunspectos trajes negros, dirigia-se a imponentes veículos estacionados no meio-fio. Seus motoristas, igualmente austeros, abriam-lhe as portas e entravam em seguida. Ninguém parecia se importar de verdade. Era como um teatro, onde o espetáculo foi montado de forma convincente, e os atores se viam livres para partir.

– _Foi uma perda terrível, Hino-san_...  
– _Meus pêsames, Hino-san..._

A pálida menina observava seu pai cumprimentando os que se retiravam. O homem parecia perfeitamente tranqüilo. Apertava a mão dos homens e mulheres com um olhar decidido, como se estivesse em uma de suas infindáveis campanhas políticas.

Ele não parecia haver perdido a esposa noite passada.

– _Senhorita, daqui a pouco começará a chover, não quer vir comigo?_

Olhou para cima. Um jovem rapaz loiro abria um guarda-chuva, e sorria.

– _Kaidou... Foi papai quem te mandou?_

– _Ora, Hino-san, eu não poderia estar preocupado com você? _– ele perdeu o riso, e olhou-a sério – _Eu sinto muito Rei, realmente sinto._

_Finalmente uma reação verdadeira._

~x~X~x~

– _Rei-chan? Rei-chan?Alô!_- Minako agitava as mãos de forma frenética em frente ao rosto de Rei, que piscou, assombrada.

– _Mina, o que você está fazendo?_

– _Acordando você_ – piscou um olho, maliciosa – _Para que não perca a diverssão._

Rei não entendeu as palavras da amiga até ver Usagi, que acabava seu segundo copo de milkshake de chocolate, e sinalizava para um moço de avental verde.

– _Furu-onii-san, me traga mais um!_

– _Mas, já é o terceiro... Não vai ficar cheia demais?_

– _Ora, Furu-chan, ela nunca fica cheia demais. A barriga de Usagi é um poço sem fundo!_

Após a espirituosa afirmação de Makoto, Minako gargalhou estrondosamente e Ami apenas sorriu, embora todos soubessem que desejava rir tanto quanto as outras. No rosto de Usagi se formou uma carranca, que resultou em mais risos. Até mesmo Furuhata, o belo funcionário do Crown, soltou uma risadinha. Rei limitou-se a observar o comportamento das amigas. Irritar Usagi sempre era divertido, mas preferiu ficar a margem dessa vez.

– _Eu não sou um poço sem fundo, Mako-chan!  
_– _Não é o que Mamoru-san acha_ – rebateu Mina, com um sorriso brincalhão – _Eu sei que nos encontros de vocês, ele gasta uma fortuna em comida!_

– _Não é verdade! Não, não!_ – Usagi adquiriu uma coloração rosada nas bochechas. Se de vergonha ou raiva, ninguém sabia.

– _Claro que não_ – replicou Makoto, com uma fingida expressão compreensiva – _As vezes eles vão num daqueles "coma tudo o que puder por 10 yenes". _

A onda de gargalhadas, seguida por berros estridentes chamou atenção dos demais freqüentadores do Game Center. Enquanto suas amigas continuavam as implicâncias, e Ami tentava contorná-las, Rei se perguntava por qual razão as memórias do enterro de sua mãe haviam voltado. Era comum para ela sonhar com acontecimentos – fossem eles do passado ou futuro. Mas por que especificamente esses, e justo agora?

– _Rei-chan, Rei-chan!_ – Minako ainda tinha o rosto afoguetado pela sessão de piadas as custas de Usagi –_ Distraída outra vez? Está pensando no namorado?_

– Hum_, vai ver que Rei-chan finalmente achou um rapaz de seu agrado_ – Makoto suspirou, adquirindo uma aura romântica – _Isso me faz lembrar do rapaz que partiu meu coração..._

– _Meninas, chega de implicância!_ – ralhou Ami – _Só porque alguém se apaixonou, não quer dizer que devam fazer troça dessa pessoa!_

– _Quem é ele, Ami-chan?_ – Mina jamais falhava em sua missão existencial: Xeretar a vida alheia.

– _Bom, eu... Eu não disse que estava..._ – A hesitação da jovem foi um prato cheio para as demais, e a oportunidade perfeita para Rei escapulir, afirmando estar atrasada para as orações.

Bom, mentir não era o certo, mas é o melhor a fazer para se eximir de uma situação embaraçosa.

~x~X~x~

**Considerações Finais:** Eu acabei vendo que esqueci totalmente de dizer que coloquei os nomes dos personagens no original. Mesmo que não seja mais de nenhuma utilidade, lá vai a tradução XD : ...

Usagi – Serena (Sailor moon)...

Minako – Mina (Sailor Vênus)...

Makoto – Lita (Sailor Jupter)...

Mamoru – Darien (Tuxedo Mask, vulgo carinha do smoking que sempre lança uma rosa –QQQ)

Furuhata – Andrew (também conhecido como rapaz loirinho do fliperama XDD)...

Mais um capítulo desta que seria, tecnicamente, minha volta ao mundo do fanfiction. Estou tentando escrever como se deve, mas ainda me acho meio ''enferrujada'' o_o/ QQ XD...

Sintam-se a vontade para deixar um review, ou não...

CJ


	3. Capítulo 2: Silver Millenium

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi e a quem mais possuir direitos autorais. E eu não estou incluída nesse grupo, infelizmente...

**Sinopse**: "Por mais que tentasse entender, Rei Hino nunca descobriu o motivo de sentir-se tão incompleta. Talvez, a resposta esteja com em suas memórias, embora ela ainda não saiba como tê-la"...

~x~X~x~

_Casablanca Memories_

Capítulo 2 : **Silver Millenium**

Era tudo tão belo. Diferente do pálido silêncio da Lua, e da imensidão escarlate de Marte. Neste lugar havia som, e uma luz diferente, que esquentava. Tirou as sapatilhas, agarrou a saia de seu vestido e pôs-se a correr descalça. Se realmente era a primeira e última vez que viria aqui, gostaria de sentir tudo o que pudesse.

–_Lady Mars, não corra! _

–_Devemos explorar este planeta cuidadosamente. Não sabemos o que..._

– _Phobos, Deimos, deixe-me em paz! Viemos em caráter exploratório. Dê-me meia hora, prometo que não irei longe._

– _Isto é para sua educação, milady. Lembre-se que não viemos brincar_ – disse Phobos. A dama de companhia observou a pequena com preocupação. Entretanto, os olhos negros da menina estavam tão jubilosos que sorriu

–_Lord Mars ordenou que viéssemos. __Embora os soberanos da Terra saibam que estamos aqui, sempre haverá perigo._ – completou Deimos.

Rei encarou as gêmeas com súplica. Ambas baixaram as pálpebras e suspiraram.

– _Está bem, alteza. Meia hora_ – disseram, em uníssono.

– _Mas não fique longe de nós!_

– _E não fale com nenhum estranho!_

A criança assentiu, inspirou profundamente e correu. Sentindo a umidade da terra, e o leve pinicar da grama sob seus pés. Correu pela imensidão verde, saltou através de pequenas pedrinhas que se elevavam sob um raso córrego, e na outra margem, obteve a visão mais bela que seus jovens olhos já haviam captado.

Um campo inteiro coberto de flores brancas. Porém, a alvura destas não era nada como a palidez fantasmagórica das flores lunares, ou dos vermelhos e laranjas das plantas de marte. O sol as iluminava, criando um ambiente verdadeiramente espetacular.

A princesa não soube ao certo quanto tempo passou entre as flores, observando-as, mas pode sentir o momento exato em que ele se aproximou. Um menino pouco mais velho, com frios olhos azuis acinzentados, e um cabelo de um loiro pálido, da cor do trigo. Ele montava com elegância, e trajava uma farda branca e dourada, com o emblema da casa real.

– _São lírios_ – desceu de sua montaria, aproximando-se. Suas botas não faziam ruído algum. E tinha a mais bela e calma voz masculina – _De onde vem_?

– _Muito, muito longe. E irei embora logo_. – havia algo de estranho no olhar dele. Causava uma estranha sensação. Melancolia, talvez? – _O que há?Não consegue parar de me olhar. Incomodo?_

– _Não_ – estendeu a mãe através do campo, e a garota pode contemplar alguns raios de sol infiltrando-se entre as flores, iluminando a alvura de sua pele – _Milady, deve retornar aos seus acompanhantes, não é seguro para uma jovem estar sozinha._

– _Agradeço_ – fez menção de distanciar-se, mas a visão das flores fez seus pés aderirem-se ao chão, como se estivessem enraizados _– As flores... Não as verei outra vez._.. – sussurrou.

O rapaz deu dois passos para frente – sempre mantendo uma distância cordial – e estendeu o braço direito. Havia um pequeno punhado das adoráveis plantas entrelaçadas em forma de pulseira. Ela sorriu, aceitando o presente. Suas mãos se tocaram por um breve instante, e tão rápido quanto surgiu, o momento passou.

~x~X~x~

Rei parou de caminhar no momento em que as memórias se infiltraram em sua mente. Não sabia de onde elas vinham, já que tudo parecia ter acontecido há tanto, tanto tempo. Entretanto, a garota... Sim, era muito parecida com ela aos doze anos, talvez menos. E o rapaz não lhe era estranho. Doravante, de nada adiantaria estar parada na calçada, refletindo sobre acontecimentos que apareceram de um lugar qualquer. Forçou seus pés a se movimentarem, atravessando a rua, e parando para esperar o ônibus. Inevitavelmente, sua mente se perdeu no jovem da visão. O conhecia, mas algo bloqueava sua capacidade de identificá-lo. Quem será...

~x~X~x~

– _Você outra vez? Porque me observa?_ – a energia vermelha se agitou, e logo o fogo apareceu em sua mão – _Exijo que me diga!_

– _Lady Mars, eu peço perdão_ – ele se inclinou. Seu olhar cinzento ocultado pelas pestanas claras e espessas – _Não se repetirá mais_.

– _Não foi o que perguntei_ – a princesa extinguiu a chama, e se aproximou – _Quem é você, e porque vêm a este lugar, quando sabe que é proibido?_

– _Sou Jadeite, um dos quatro generais do príncipe Endymion, e membro de sua guarda pessoal. Lamento o incômodo, mas devido a nosso príncipe e Lady Serenity, foi necessário tomar cuidado._

– _Entendo_ – ela também o fez. Esteve observando-o, assim como as outras aos demais generais. Porém, ele não saberia – _Que não se repita mais._

Ele deu dois passos para trás, sem se virar, e retirou-se. A sensação de vazio dentro dela foi confusa, e inevitável.

~x~X~x~

Como se fosse feita de fumaça, a imagem se dissipou, trazendo Rei novamente a realidade. Deus, estava parada em frente ao ônibus, como uma completa desequilibrada.

– _Senhorita? Com licença, vai entrar? _

– _Oh, perdão. Sim._

Um pouco constrangida, pagou ao motorista, e tomou um dos assentos mais distantes, próximo a janela. Estava precisando de ar, um comprimido para dor de cabeça... E uma resposta para todas aquelas imagens. Quem é Lady Mars?E Serenity? E Jadeite?

A sensação de que estava próxima as respostas era inquietante... Mas um alívio.

~x~X~x~

**Considerações finais:** Eu sei que demorei MUITÍSIMO com esse capítulo, mas caramba, eu não conseguia acertar a mão com ele. Na verdade, me deu vontade de acertar a mão NELE diversas vezes *FAIL* -QQQ...

Enfim, ainda não ficou como eu gostaria, mas tenha dó, ao menos eu tentei XDDD...

Como sempre, fiquem a vontade para mandar um review, ou não. É sua escolha o.o/...

CJ


End file.
